Are you Glompable?
by The Chibiness of Kittynes
Summary: Are the Inuyasha characters glompable..or not?
1. Default Chapter

Me- Ok.. This is my first fic so.  
  
Fera- STOP HER NOW BEFOR IT'S TO LATE!!  
  
Me- ;__; Thanks a lot!  
  
Fera- Your welcome! ^_^  
  
Me- *sigh* Anyway, I know what you're thinking.. "Oh great, this is probably a Mary-Sue fic." WELL YOU'RE WRONGE!!  
  
Danny- That's a good thing.  
  
Me- Um.. anyway, I'm going to have Inuyasha do the disclaimer.  
  
Inuyasha- HELL NO!!  
  
Me- Oh Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha- O_O Oh shrapnel!!!  
  
Me- O_o Shrapnel?  
  
Inuyasha- I'm trying to keep this stupid the at least rated PG.  
  
All but him- *anime fall*  
  
Inuyasha- Ok, The Chibiness of Kittyness doesn't own Inuyasha, **thinking- Thank God** she owns nothing besides dancing ducks, a huge collection of Malik plushies, and a possessed phone.  
  
Fera- A possessed phone?  
  
Me- Yes..It's not my fault everything I touch gets possessed.*cries*  
  
Danny- Here we go again..  
  
Me- Just so you know, author notes will be this-% Ok? Ok. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Chapter 1- Are You Glompable!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Random voice from beyond- And now it's time for everyone's favorite talk show..  
  
Audience- ARE YOU GLOMPABLE!!!  
  
Rvfb- That's right! This is the show where random Inuyasha boy come on and you decide if they're worth glomping!! Today's guest is... SHIPPO!!  
  
Shippo- How did you talk me into this?  
  
Rvfb- The life time supply of lollypops..  
  
Shippo- Oh yeah!  
  
Rvfb- Ok, I'm going to ask a few questions so just relax.. I SAID RELAXE!!  
  
Shippo- O_o *sits down*  
  
Rvfb- Gooooood. Now, what do you do in your spare time?  
  
Shippo- Look adorable. (super kawaii eyes)  
  
Audience- AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!! *busts every phone within a five mile radius %*  
  
Rvfb- O_o Oook.. Who do you admire most?  
  
Shippo- Kagome.  
  
Rvfb- Why?  
  
Shippo- Because she's the only one who can control Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha- I know where you sleep.  
  
Shippo- O_O KAGOME!!!  
  
Kagome- Inuyasha! *drags him off by the ear* How many times do I have to tell you not to scare little children!  
  
Rvfb- Well I see your point Shippo. That's just scary! Next question!! Who's yo daddy?  
  
Shippo-...*blinks a lot*  
  
Rvfb- I'm sorry, we need a real answer.  
  
Shippo- I don't have a daddy.  
  
Rvfb- Some people just don't get it.. *sigh* Oh well. It's that time audience! You decide! IS HE GLOMPABLE???  
  
Audience- YES!! *fan girls charge*  
  
Shippo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs for his poor pathetic life* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Rvfb- And that's our show! Tune in next time to..  
  
Shippo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Fan girls- SUPER KAWAII!!!!  
  
Rvfb- Oh forget it.. I'm going to my trailer.  
  
Agent- You don't have a trailer. You don't even have a body.  
  
Rvfb- Oh sure. Pick on the guy who has no body!  
  
Shippo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *still running from fan girls*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me- So what did you think?  
  
Shippo- If you sick any more deranged fan girls on me.. You won't live to regret it!  
  
Me- O_O OkgottogoBYE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
%- I swear the fine print on the phones say does not stand up to fan girls squeals, aawws, and giggles. I have lost many a good phone.  
  
Please R.R. BYENESS!! 


	2. Are you glompable II

Me- Hi again.  
  
Fera- *groans*  
  
Me- WHAT?!  
  
Fera- You annoy me, that's all.  
  
Me- Well excuse me kitty girl, but if you don't like me, leave for all I care!!  
  
Fera- No!  
  
Me- Fine!  
  
Fera- Fine!  
  
Me- Fine!  
  
Danny- This is getting no where. *sigh*  
  
Fera- Fine!  
  
Me- .I don't know why I keep writing..  
  
Magi- Lack of anything better to do.  
  
Me- Yeah and..  
  
Danny- Having no life what so ever.  
  
Me- Well that and.  
  
Fera- You're a complete loser.  
  
Me- ___ SHUT UP!!  
  
Fera- No!  
  
Me- Yes!  
  
Fera- No!  
  
Me- Yes!  
  
Danny- Not again. Can't we all just get along?  
  
Fera- Stay out of this long ears!  
  
Danny- Why you little.  
  
Magi- I should probably sell tickets to this.  
  
*a huge dust cloud appears where the 3 have attacked each other*  
  
Danny- @#&^%  
  
Fera- @#%$ @*!&^$  
  
Magi- ENOUGH!!!!  
  
*Kitty is biting Fera's leg, Fera's pulling Danny's ears, Danny's yanking Kitty's tail*  
  
Magi- Are you even going so the show?  
  
Me- Oh yeah!  
  
Every else- * anime fall*  
  
Me- ^_^ Hehe. Here we go!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Are you glopamble II? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Rvfb- Welcome back!!  
  
Audience- *silence*  
  
Rvfb- This is the part where you cheer.  
  
Audience- OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooh! YAY!!!  
  
Rvfb- *hits self on head* I'm surrounded by morons.. Anyway, it's time for..  
  
Audience- ARE YOU GLOMPABLE!!! YAY!!!  
  
Rvrb- That's right!! Unfortunately, we couldn't get anybody to come today. We were close to getting Sesshoumaru  
  
Fan girls- FLUFFY-SAMA!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!  
  
Rvfb- But his agent told him it wasn't a good idea until he got his new fan girl shield so..  
  
Fan girls- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Rvfb- DEAL WITH IT!! Um.. So what should we do?  
  
Camera guy- You could tell jokes.  
  
Audience- THE HORROR!!!  
  
Rvfb- Gee, thank for your support. How about, we talk to some random fan girl?  
  
Fan girls- OH! PICK ME PICK ME!!  
  
Rvfb- Ok.. You! With the blue hair!  
  
Blue haired girl- YAY!! *heads toward stage*  
  
Rvfb- So, what's your name?  
  
Blue hair- Blue.  
  
Rvfb- O_o? Ok..  
  
Blue- My parents had a weird sense of humor.  
  
Rvfb- Apparently.. Well who's your favorite bishy?  
  
Blue- Gee, I don't know, They're all so pretty.. um.um.. um.  
  
Rvfb- **thinking that hard must hurt**  
  
Blue- Um.. um.. er .er .um.  
  
Rvfb- Come on. We don't have all day!  
  
Blue- Just a minute ..um.er.well.um. Is there a 50/50?  
  
Rvfb- I give up! That's our show! Tune in next time and we might actually have a guest!  
  
Blue- Wait! My favorite is.. um.er.  
  
Rvfb- I'M GOING TO QUIT!!  
  
Agent- You can't quit. You have a life time contract.  
  
Rvfb- WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME?!?!?!?!!?  
  
Blue- Um.. er. er.. um..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Me- YAY!! I actualy got reviews!!  
  
Fera- *gasp shock inhail deeply eyes fall out of sockets*  
  
Me- -____- SHUT UP!  
  
Fera- Make me!  
  
Magi- STOP NOW! So Kitty, you got reviews?  
  
Me- As I was SAYING.. I got 2 reviews! A new record! *does happy dance* Thank you Blaze! Thank you ! Some body cares!!  
  
Fera- No they don't.  
  
Magi- See you all next week! 


	3. Are you glompable III

Me- I'm back! Again!  
  
Fera- Is it to early to jump of a bridge yet?  
  
Me- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. no..  
  
Magi- Can we avoid a long fight again and just get started?  
  
Me- Fine. Hey Sango! Will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Sango- The Chibiness of Kittyness owns nothing! She doesn't own Inuyasha, or the dang it dolls%, or anything else besides her horde of dancing ducks.  
  
Me- Thank you Sango. Let's get this started!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Are you glompable III  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rvfb- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellooooooooooo!! And welcome to another episode of..  
  
Audience- ARE YOU GLOMPABLE!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
Rvfb- That's right! Today's guest is Sesshoumaru!  
  
Deranged fan girls- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru- *comes out surrounded by a protective bubble*  
  
Rvfb- O_o?  
  
Sesshoumaru- *shrugs* Fan girl protection shield.  
  
Deranged fan girls- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *group cry*  
  
Rvfd- Well deal with it girls! Now, the first question. What's your dream.  
  
Sesshoumaru- To take possession of the Tetsusaiga, kill my pig brother, and destroy the human race.  
  
Rvfb- O_O Sounds cheerful. Boy am I glad I'm only a voice and not a human.  
  
Sesshoumaru- Eh.  
  
Rvfb- Um. well.. Next question. How can you stand Jaken?  
  
Sesshoumaru- I don't. I keep him around basically and a dang it doll.  
  
Rvfb- What's a dang it doll?  
  
Sesshoumaru- It's a doll that you take up to a wall when you're mad, and you whack it against the wall repeatedly saying 'DANG IT DANG IT DANG IT!'  
  
Rvfb- I seeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I need one of those.  
  
Camera dude- But you don't have any hands to hold it with!  
  
Rvfb- _ Fine just forget the last question! Audience! IS.HE.GLOMPABLE???  
  
Deranged fan girls- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!! * try to tackle him but just bounce of the bubble* NOOOOOOOOOOO! *group pout*  
  
Rvfb- O_o? Well that's our show! Tune in next time for.  
  
Fan girls- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Rvfb- Fine then! Don't tune in! Not like I want to be here! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me- I got more reviews! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!  
  
Fera- *opens mouth*  
  
Me- Don't even think about it! *death glare* R/R!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
%- The dang it dolls are actually called d*mn it dolls, but due to the fact that I rated this story PG then I CAN'T CUSE!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!!  
  
P.S. --- I know it's not very long. *anime drop* o_O I'll write more next time if you review! 


	4. Are You A Glompable Christmas Lover

Me- I'm back! YAY!  
  
Fera- Great.. *sighs*  
  
Danny- You know. This is really starting to get repetitive.  
  
Me- . Well what do you want me to do about it? My inspiration is gone. *cries*  
  
Danny- Well, what's your inspiration?  
  
Me- Um... A million dollars? $_$  
  
Danny- Um.. no.  
  
Me- Darn it. Well.. I don't know. I've been having some really crummy days lately.  
  
Magi- How can you all be so depressed? It's so close to Christmas! Be perky!  
  
All but Magi- She's so perky. Kill her.  
  
Danny- But you know, she does have a point. It is getting close to Christmas.  
  
Fera- Bah, humbug.  
  
Me- You're right! FIVE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!! WAHOOOOOOO!!  
  
Danny- Does Christmas inspire you?  
  
Me- Why, yes it does! It's time for. A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!  
  
Magi- YAY!!  
  
Me- But first.. The Disclaimer! Kagome? Will you do the honors?  
  
Kagome- Sure. The Chibiness of Kittyness does not own Inuyasha, Mystery Science Theater, A Christmas Carol, or anything else for that matter. Well except for that secret plushy collection which really wasn't that secret to begin with. oh well.  
  
Me- Thank you. Now for the Christmas special.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Are You a Glompable Christmas Lover?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rvfb- Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! To day is a special day at Are You Glompable. Does anyone know why?  
  
Camera man- *raises hand*  
  
Rvfb- Anyone besides the crew members? *crickets chirping* Anyone at all? Fine. I'll tell you. Today is the day when we invite a bunch of random bishies to come, (not just Inuyasha people) we stick them under missile toe and..  
  
Deranged fan girls- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!  
  
Rvfb- But first your ticket number must be called! If your ticket is called then you get to kiss the bishonen of your dreams! Good luck! Our first victim, I mean, contestant is... *drum roll* Taka! From Fushigi Yugi!!  
  
Deranged fan girls- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
Taka- *to self* How? How could I let them knock me out and drag me here so easily? How?  
  
Rvfb- Ok Taka, just step under the missile toe.  
  
Taka- No.  
  
Rvfb- *In loud booming voice* STEP..UNDER.THE.MISTEL..TOE!!!!!!  
  
Taka- O.O *steps under missile toe* My wife is not going to appreciate this.  
  
Rvfb- It's just one kiss. Ok, the lucky winner is... 1.. 6.. 8. 3.. 9! There's our first winner! #16839, come on down!  
  
16839- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!  
  
Taka- Oh gods..  
  
16839- *tackles him, kisses him, squeezes him tight, won't let go*  
  
Taka- Can't . breath. Life. flashing. before. eyes..  
  
Rvfb- O.O Uh-oh! SECURITY!!!  
  
D.F.R.S.%- Huthuthuthuthut. *remove 16839 from Taka, and stuff her into a strait jacket* Huthuthuthuthuthuthut.  
  
Rvfb- Thank you. Taka you are free, if you can move.  
  
Taka- I'mfinereallyBYE!! *dashes out the door* Rvfb- Next is... Kurama! From Yu Yu Hakusho!!  
  
Deranged fan girls- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kurama- *shows no sign of resistance*  
  
Rvfb- Your aren't going to run away?  
  
Kurama- No, you kind of get use to having fan girls attack you after about the 100th time.  
  
Rvfb- O.o? Well um. The lucky winner is.. 6.. 6.. 6.. 6.. ???? 6! Contestant number 66666! Come on down!  
  
66666- KUUUUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *does same thing to Kurama as 168239 did to Taka*  
  
Kurama- *sighs, fiddles around behind 66666's ear. As he pulls his hand away, 66666 goes out cold*  
  
Rvfb- ACK! WHAT DID YOU DO!!  
  
Kurama- It's a little trick I learned. Don't worry she wake up in a few minutes .  
  
Rvfb- If she doesn't I'll sue!  
  
Kurama- *shrugs, leaves*  
  
Rvfb- Well that's all the time we have for today, but don't worry. We're continuing the christmas special tomorrow! So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from Are You.  
  
66666- Kurama? KUUUUUUURAAAAAAMAAAAAA!!! *starts to cry*  
  
Rvfb- Why do I even bother trying to close the show? Why didn't I listen to my mother and become a radio?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me- Well.. I don't know where most of that came from but. YAY! MY INPIRATION! SHE RETURNS!!  
  
Fera- *twirls finger in air dully* Wo-ho..  
  
Me- *ignores Fera* A total of 9 reviews! Thank you so much! All of you few! Thank you one and all! Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
%- Deranged Fangirl Removal Squad, or D.F.R.S. for short. 


	5. BLASTE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! I'LL GET YOU!

Blah. blah.. BLAH I TELL YOU BLAAAAAAAA!! WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING!!!!! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGG!!  
  
Fera- *sigh* If you're wondering why she never finished the Christmas special it's because..  
  
I WAS TO BUISY!!  
  
Fera- Noo, she..  
  
I WAS DROWING IN GIFTS!!  
  
Fera- No, she..  
  
I..  
  
Fera- *slaps handover mouth* She had writers block.  
  
*muffled by hand* It's not my fault!!  
  
Fera- Yes, it is. -_-  
  
*cries*  
  
Danny- Well she didn't get many reviews on it..  
  
Yeah, the 2 reviews I got on it both said 'O.O' *cries more*  
  
Magi- I guess what she's trying to say is that she wasn't happy about not getting many reviews and sort of gave up on the idea. Sad really. *shakes head*  
  
I just didn't know if you really liked it or not so if you really did send me a review saying you did and I'll do it again on another holiday.  
  
Fera- So, since she's got writers block..  
  
*cries more*  
  
Fera- What should we do now?  
  
Rvfb- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!  
  
All- O.O  
  
Rvfb- I get paid by the hour and if I don't work today I can't pay the bill!!  
  
Danny- *whispering in my ear* (He's has to pay bills? What bills would he have to pay?)  
  
(Don't know.) How about you hang out with us today and we'll count it as working? Ok?  
  
Rvfb- Sure!  
  
Um.. so how about a game of Hang Man?  
  
Fera- Ok, I've got one. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Um. A  
  
Fera- _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ A_ _ _A_ _  
  
Rvfb- E  
  
Fera- _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ A_ _ _A_ E  
  
Danny- I  
  
Fera- _ _ _ _ _ _ I _ _ A_ _ _A_ E  
  
Magi- S  
  
Fera- _ _ _ _ _ _ I S _ A_ _ _A_ E  
  
K  
  
Fera- Nope - I  
  
Rvfb- O  
  
Fera- No - II  
  
Danny- U  
  
Fera- _ U _ _ _ _ I S _ A_ _ _A_ E  
  
Magi- M  
  
Fera- _ U _ _ _ _ I S _ AM _ _AME  
  
H  
  
Fera- _ U _ _ _ H I S _ AM _ _AME  
  
Rvfb- second word's this and the laste one's game  
  
Fera- _ U _ _ TH I S _ AM _ GAME  
  
Fera.. I know what it is but I'm not allowed to say the laste two words.  
  
Fera- Darn.   
  
All - FERA!!!!  
  
So.. Rvfb, what do you do for fun?  
  
Rvfb- Kareoke.  
  
O.o? Ok.. Um. Now I'm bored. I guess I'll let you go now and I'll make sure you get payed.  
  
Rvfb- Thank you.  
  
Your welcome. Well I HOPE to be inspired by next time, until then. MAY THE TOE GO WITH YOU!!!! BYE!!!! 


	6. Little Note

Me- I'm just putting this in here as a note, I don't really know what's going on, but when I upload my story, it cuts out the middle of it and it's really starting to pie me off. So if your wondering what's going on that's the problem. Sorry about the wait. 


	7. Are you glompable V of IV?

Hi again!  
  
Fera- What now  
  
You be quiet!  
  
Fera- No.  
  
*sigh* Fine! Be that way!! Anyway, I apparently didn't communicate very well last time, and I'm sorry. I wanted to know if you liked the Christmas special, so don't worry about me not writing anymore. YOU'RE STUCK READING THIS!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ehem, sorry.  
  
Danny- See Fera. She proved you wrong. They did care!  
  
Fera- Humph.  
  
That's right, I proved you wrong. *sticks out hand*  
  
Fera-   
  
Come on.  
  
Fera- Here! Take it and leave me alone! *hands $5.00*  
  
YES!! *does happy dance*  
  
Fera-   
  
Danny- So are you actually going to write today?  
  
......  
  
Danny- Well?  
  
.. NO! ALRIGHT!! I'LL ADMIT IT!! I STILL HAVE @3*&^%#$ WRITERS BLOCK!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!! *stabs writers block, watches it die a very painful death* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Everyone else- *backs away slowly*  
  
*twitches* e.o sorry. ^^ WAIT!!........... Something's coming to me..... wait for it..... wait for it... GOT IT!! I CAN WRITE AGAIN!!! *heroic pose* Time for the disclaimer!! Kikyo!  
  
Kikyo- I just want to die, death is a good thing... WHY WON'T THOSE STUPID WRITERS LET ME DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
O.O um....  
  
Kikyo- Oh, sorry. The Chibbiness of Kittyness doesn't own Inuyasha, or that angry mob in her backyard.  
  
O.O THERE'S AN ANGRY MOB IN MY BACK YARD?? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *runs in circles*  
  
Danny- *sigh* Just start the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Are you Glompable V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rvfb- It's time for..  
  
Audience- ARE YOU GLOMPABLE!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
Rvfb- Today we have a special guest.... Naraku!!  
  
Audience- *blink* Um.. yay?  
  
Naraku- *bound and gagged, glaring evilly* Mmm mm mmmmm @#^*#&^$!!!!  
  
Rvfb- O.o? Um.. guys?  
  
Camera Dude- I herd he won't come peacefully so they tranquilized him.  
  
Rvfb- O.O AAAAAAAH!! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO BRING THE MOST EVIL DEMON EVER SOME WHERE AGAINST HIS WILL!! *would cower in fear, but has no body*  
  
Camera Dude- I'm not untying him.  
  
Naraku- *sits down looking cross*  
  
Rvfb- Well um.. *voice cracking* I think will just do yes or no questions then.... Um.... First question, are you plotting world domination?  
  
Naraku- *nods*  
  
Rvfb- Ok, that's a yes. Second question, have you ever done a direct attack, and not hid behind your "detachment"?  
  
Naraku- *glares more* grrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Rvfb- O.O, um.. who writes these questions? We'll take that as a yes.... Third question, do you love Kikyo?  
  
Naraku- *shakes head*  
  
Rvfb- You don't? Well um... then why did you..  
  
Naraku- *glares more*  
  
Me- *pops up out of no where* I want to speak on his behalf.  
  
Everyone Else- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Me- shut up! Anyway, it's not Naraku who loves Kikyo, it's Onigumo! Onigumo is just trapped inside Naraku.. for now... He does come out at one point and where that airs on Adult Swim, we'll interview him. Thank you! *disappears*  
  
Naraku- *nods*  
  
Rvfb- Well.. um.. O.o? I think it's time we deside.. IS HE GLOMPABLE?  
  
Audience- *blink*  
  
Rvfb- Well?  
  
Blue- Um, I want to say something.  
  
Rvfb- OK..  
  
Blue- We all think he's hot but we're to scared to go anywhere near him.  
  
Naraku- *indifferent*  
  
Rvfb- Well I guess that means he's not glompable, just hot.. (I can't believe I just said that) So um.. how are we going to set him free? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me- Well? What did you think?  
  
Fera- *sleeping* zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Me- I hate you.  
  
Naraku- COME HERE YOU!!  
  
Me- eep.. *starts to run very fast*  
  
Naraku- HOW DARE YOU TYE ME UP!!! *chases me*  
  
Magi- Gee that's unfortunate....  
  
Me- *somewhere very fare off, shouting* RRRRRR &&&&&&&& RRRRRRRRR!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 


End file.
